dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza's race
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse are an extraterrestrial species from an unknown planet. Overview Not much is known about the species as a whole, however, Freeza's family has been noted to be a particularly strong clan of mutants who possess violent tendencies and abnormal amounts of cruelty.Akira Toriyama, volume 3, 2014 In the case of Freeza and his father, they use their incredible strength to rule over the weaker races: leading to the creation of the Galactic Freeza Army, which invaded, enslaved, and sold planets for profit. In the anime, Freeza speaks in his native tongue, indicating that the Frost Demons have a language of their own.Dragon Ball Z episode 88 Appearance It is unknown if normal Frost Demons look anything like their mutant counterparts. Due to their ability to transform, the mutant variant can vary wildly in appearance. Common traits include white or violet skin coloration; head horns; dark colored spots on their head, arms, and torso; markings along the sides of their faces; ear sockets on the side of their skulls; and large, three-toed feet.Dragon Ball Z chapter 135''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' Their height can vary as well. For example, though King Cold appeared to be in the second transformed state, he completely dwarfed Freeza in his true form, and whose second transformed state was only marginally larger than this true form.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 8 Likewise, in the movies, Coola appears to be much larger in his true form than Freeza in his own true form.Dragon Ball Z chapter 110, page 11 In terms of apparel, Freeza's family is primarily seen wearing the standard battle jacket of the Galactic Freeza Army. Freeza, in particular, also wore a black pair of legless shorts. Meanwhile, King Cold wore a large red cape. Despite this, Freeza and Coola both are comfortable wearing no clothing whatsoever—a trait more common, in Freeza's case, when he fights.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 3''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F (manga) Abilities The mutant-variant of the Frost Demon species appears to be terrifyingly powerful and use their power to subject those they see as lesser species. Because they are mutants, they are the only members of their species that possesses abnormally high power levels. Freeza himself has both claimed and readily displayed the ability to completely obliterate entire planets with ease, a testament to the power of the mutant variant of the species.Dragon Ball Z chapter 119, page 5 In the movies, Coola demonstrated the same feat with his signature technique: the Supernova. Transformations In the case of Freeza (and Coola in the movies), the mutant variant of the Frost Demons can create transformations in order to control their immense and sometimes uncontrollable power.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 1 Freeza, for instance, created three transformed states in order to comfortably contain his power.Dragon Ball Z chapter 107, page 11 Freeza could then revert closer and closer to his true form in order to access more of his power in combat. After his revival and training for six months, however, Freeza demonstrated the opposite of this: transforming in order to increase his power, rather than control it. The result was a golden form that allowed him to fight, briefly, with the likes of Son Goku and Vegeta, both of whom had become Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F In the movies, Coola also demonstrated a similar ability, transforming beyond his true form in order to obtain more power. In his case, however, he was still inferior to Super Saiyan Goku. In Other Media Trivia *The Frost Demon race has never received an actual name within the anime and manga. They were only referred to as "Frost Demons" in the video game, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, when Cell engages a member of Freeza's family in battle. Beyond this, they are typically only referred to as the "Freeza Race" or the "Freeza Clan" in the video games. References Category:Species